I've Got You
by babycakesbriauna
Summary: One Shot: When their daughter harms herself, Fitz is the only person who can quiet Olivia.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal**

**AN: This was a drabble I posted on Tumblr. The prompt was 'Quiet Me'. Possible tissue alert. **

* * *

Olivia stood at the foot of bed, taking in her daughter's fragile state. She quickly moved to the side of the bed Fitz wasn't occupying. She brushed the small curls away from her daughter's face. She looked as though she was in a peaceful slumber. It was by far the most serene state she's seen her daughter in in months. Olivia's eyes caught sight of the whit bandages wrapped around daughter's wrists and shook her head to fight back the tears.

"The doctor said that the way she cut herself was the real thing, it wasn't a cry for help. She made vertical cuts, near her radial also had to pump her stomach. She'd crushed some pills and mixed then with whiskey. Livvie, when I found her, there was so much blood," he shared and watched as she sobbed.

Fitz quickly made his way to Liv's side and pulled her into a comforting embrace. She buried her face in his chest as the tears overtook her. They had already lost one child and seeing their daughter in such a state shook Olivia to the core. Once again she was responsible for her child's unhealthy state. 

"Fitz, she was to be okay. She our little girl," she finally said, her arms still wrapped around him.

"Shhh… I know she is. She our girl and she's a fighter just like us."

"I can't… I just can't," she pulled away from her ex and walked across the room, beginning to pace. "We've already lost our little boy. I …we can't lose her also.."

"We won't Livvie. She's strong, she's a fighter. She has to pull through, she will,"Fitz attempted to comfort her with his words. While they hadn't been in a relationship in years, it was still easy to read her. Their son's death had tore their marriage apart but over the years, they had remained best friends.

"I need her to be okay, Fitz. We've already lost one child because of me, I won't let us lose another."

"You didn't do anything," Fitz denied.

"Don't you see, she has the illness, this disease because of me. I passed it along to her. Because of me, she's in the godforsaken hospital. Can't you see, this is my fault," Olivia blamed herself.

"Livvie," he began but she quickly slipped out of the room.&

She slumped to the floor, breaking out into a fit of tears. Fitz followed her out of the room and sat in front of Olivia. He took her hands into his. He rubbed his thumbs across her wrists, knowing it had a calming affect on her.

"Livvie will you look at me," Fitz asked softly. "Please, Livvie," he begged. She reluctantly looked into his grey eyes as her tears slowly subsided. "Livvie this is not your fault," he spoke only for her to shake her head.&

"I did this to her, she lying in that bed because of me."

"This isn't your fault. Do you hear me Olivia, you didn't cause this," he said sternly. "I can't, I won't watch you crumble away. She needs you, I need you. I can't get through this without you. That's our little girl in there, Livvie, our first born. She's the best birthday gift I've ever received. She's ours. You just have to stay positive," he said before he pulled her to her, were her head could rest in the crook of his neck.

" I can't have you blaming yourself, not when she so desperately needs ," he kissed the top of her head."I love you, Livvie. You know I do. It's going to be okay. We're going to do this together," he paused but began to rubbed circles on her back.

"She has so life left to isn't the end, it's just a bump…. We'll find a way," he reassured as he ran his fingers through her dark curls. "Okay," he kissed the top of her head again as he felt her breathing begin to regulate.

"Okay. I can do this. We can do this," she nodded her head, holding onto him as if her life depended on it. She tightened her grip, her ear pressing into his chest. The sound of his beating heart, calming her in a way only he could. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to find out. I'll always be here when you need me," he promised the same words he'd told her years ago when their marriage had ended. Words he had yet to not follow through on.

"I love you too, Fitz," she returned the words. "You always know what to say to get through to me. To quiet me."

"I'm your soulmate remember," he smiled down at her tear stained face.

"You're my soulmate," she confirmed, " and I'm yours." the words were simple yet they calmed every fear, stopped every tear. They brought a calmness to the disheveled situation. They made anything possible. They gave her when she needed it the most.

He peered down at her, wordlessly asking if she was alright. She needed her head yet gave him a knowing look. One which convey she wasn't ready to leave the calm, the quiet, he offered.

"I've got you, Livvie. I've got you."

* * *

**Not even divorce and death of a child can break their bond. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
